One Line
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: She prefered the old fashioned tests. One line for pregnant, a blank screen for not pregnant. Five times she had been through this. But Rufus never knew about their baby.


**AN: A few weeks ago I found out that Kelly Rutherford was pregnant for the second time and had just filed for devorce from her husband. That got me thinking, would they write her pregnancy into the show? Or would Lily simply hide behind things and disapear for awhile like so many other actresses do?  
I decided that I was going to write it in. So here it is.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! And it really sucks.**

She prefered the old fashioned tests. One line for pregnant, a blank screen for not pregnant. Those new digital ones that told you in words, they just... they were just too blunt. Too confronting.  
The lines left it open for a little while at least.  
But the three tests surrounding her on various surfaces in the bathroom, all with the same answer seemed to point to one thing.  
Mrs. Lily Bass was pregnant. Again.  
_Five times._  
This was the fifth time she had been through this experience, and two times, she had returned home with a baby nine months afterward.  
The last time she took a pregnancy test, she had ended up with her son, Eric. The time before that, her daughter Serena.  
The second pregnancy test she had taken in her life had been a false alarm. Her first husband hadn't really wanted children, Lily always had, and as she thought back on it, she couldn't quite see why she had married him in the first place.  
That made four.  
The first pregnancy test that Lily Rhodes had taken in her life had left her shaking and filled with conflicting emotions,  
The first time she peed on a stick she was told by the pink line that she was indeed pregnant.  
Meaning that Rufus Humphrey would become a father in just a few short months.  
And now, she was back there again. Standing in a fancy, re-decorated bathroom, with the proof that she was going to have a baby.  
And that Rufus Humphrey would become a father in just a few short months.  
She had been married three months, to Bartholemew Bass and now she was having a baby to the man she first loved.  
There was a time that this news would have made her happy.  
The first time, for instance, after she got over the shock, she had been thrilled to realise that she would be having a baby with the man she loved more than life itself.  
But Rufus never knew about their baby.  
Lily had wanted to see a doctor and make sure that the baby was healthy, before she told him about the big news that was about to change their lives. She saw the doctor and was assured that everything was fine. She was healthy, the baby was healthy and everything was fine.  
But she was still scared and didn't know how to tell Rufus, so she kept it to herself for a while longer and as she was rehearsing what to say to him, her mother entered her bedroom and overheard.  
Cece demanded that Lily allow for things to 'be taken care of' but she refused. And so she was sent away, to Seattle where she could hide away from people who would point at her and whisper about how she had brought shame to her family.  
She was forbidden from calling him, contacting him in anyway until the baby was gone, and even then, Cece warned that if she caught wind of the fact that Rufus knew then she would send Lily away again, to somewhere that Rufus would never find.  
The first time she had been pregnant Lily had been so overcome with fear that she didn't know what to do. Now, she was right back there, but this time it wasn't fear of the unkown.  
It was the fear of what she knew was coming. The fear of Bart's wrath.  
She knew with absoulute certainty that her husband was not the father of her unborn baby.  
And with equal certainty she knew that he would not take the news of her infidelity lightly.  
So she had a decision to make.  
Tell Rufus about the baby, or just allow Bart to help raise a child he had no claim on whatsoever?  
Or, she could just not have the baby. There was always that option.  
But no, if she wouldn't do that the first time, how could she do it now? She could not and would not go through the loss of another of Rufus' children.  
That was it then.  
Lily knew that once she told Rufus, he would most likely want her away from her husband. And once her husband found out, he would never want to see her again.  
She was having this baby. She was going to make an appointment with her doctor, and go to Rufus the minute she had the affirmative proof.  
They would work this out together from that point on.  
He could decide whether he wanted to be a part of this or not. But she knew that she would tell him everything now. The secret she had kept for the last twenty years was just too heavy to carry alone.  
She was going to tell him, and accept the consequences of listening to her mother. Of being too wea to fight.  
He would be mad, she knew that, somewhere out there, their son had grown up without his biological parents and Rufus would be furious that he had not been told, but she would explain her side of things, and hopefully, over time, they would both forgive her.  
**FIN**

**AN2: Ok, so I went from making her have a miscarriage, to giving the baby up fpr adoption once I found out that's what had really happened. I had always sort of suspected there had been a pregnancy in their early years, and it was only confirmed yesterday when I found out (totally by accident) who dies in the car crash tonight. But anyays, I hope someone read that, and if you did, could you please review?**


End file.
